Guild Leader
'General Info' Guild Leaders and Vice leaders have additional abilities in guild management. They can: * Open Dungeons using Guild Funds. * Accept applications to take new members into the guild. * Remove guild members. * Collect Guild War and Guild Quest rewards. Guild Leader also can: * Appoint up to 2 Vice Leaders and up to 5 Elite members, as well as remove members from those positions. * Turn ON and OFF Auto-join Guild Setting that allow players to join using Random button. * Change Guild Info that is shown to guild members on Guild screen. * Change Guild Line Group and Declaration info that is visible to everyone from Guild Ranking list. * Transfer Guild Leadership to another member (it cost 10,000 Guild Funds). * Dismiss the guild. 'Leadership Duties' To be a Guild Leader and Vice leader is not just a title. It's additional responsibility and additional work to do. Leadership duties include but not limited to: 'Hiring: ' Keep the guild full - find and bring on board new members when: *Guild reaches next level and its capacity grows by 3. *Members stop playing, become idle and need to be replaced by active ones. *Members quit and space need to be filled. (See Hiring 'section below for more details) 'Using Private Chat: *Teaching: watch your members' progress and help them in private to improve their Ranking, Damage and Construction level. *Reminders: closer to the end of day, remind members who forgot to do Construction, Dungeon or Guild War preparation. *Zombie Opening Sequence: watch zombie fighting progress and inform all guild Leaders when the guild is ready for next step. See [[Dungeon|'Dungeon']] page for Zombie Opening Sequences. 'Using Guild Chat:' *Guild Progress information: watch and publish guild's progress towards next level. *Guild Ranking Information: watch and publish your guild's progress relatively to other guilds. *Watch your members progress and congratulate them for Ranking up, Power Growth and other achievements. Make your people to feel important and taken care of! *Event information: publish tips specific to current events to improve personal and guild Event Ranking. *Teach members how to organize Guild Dojo and do it yourself when you have tokens. *Initiate discussions, knowledge exchange sessions and other team-building activities. *Periodically post other Tips and Tricks for members to use. *Welcome new members. Using Guild Positions Vice Leader and Elite status main purpose is to award and recognize people for their good progress and consistent participation. There is a trick that can be used for Guild War preparation: Retainers of Vice Leaders and Elite have Guild War bonus. On Guild War Preparation day, Leader can look who dispatched strongest retainers and move that members to Elite or even give them Vice Leader position(s) to increase guild Total Dispatched Damage. If you choose to do so, you need to communicate to all members that if they lose Elite status it's nothing personal, it's done for Guild War Benefit of whole Guild. Leader have to be careful appointing Vice. Vice Leader can remove people, and it's better to have a way to easily find them. There are two things that I would suggest to: # Have a list of IDs of all your members - the most reliable way to keep in touch for any case. # Make all your members your Friends. And recommend them to friend all guild mates as well. 'Hiring' First of all, it should be understood that it is responsibility of Guild Leaders to keep the guild full and active. Don't expect that people will join or apply to your guild by themselves. They won't. Many players don't even know what the guild is, how to apply, how to quit the guild and many other things that may be obvious for you but not for them. Therefore Guild Leaders have to be active on hiring and go find new members: *When Guild makes (or about to make) another level and get 3 additional spaces. *When members become idle, don't show up for several days and need to be replaced. *When members quit for whatever reason. 'Where to go?' In the beginning, when the guild is level 1 - 3, use Friends > Make Friend list with Refresh button to find Rank 7+ and up guildless people. Later, when your guild become strong, use Ranking building > Power and other 2 lists to find strong candidates either guildless or from lower guilds to join your team. In Make Friend list you can click on face, in Ranking lists - on nick to open Player Info window to review and use [Private] button below to send direct message to that person. Below are examples of messages you will frequently send. Keep those messages in some text app on the device you play, copy and paste them to each person you choose for communication. The following sequence of steps should work well for any Guild Leader. 'Step 1. Initial Invitation' It's important to call candidate by name. Your first message should be: Hi PlayerName! Then, depending on situation, send one of the following (put your guild's name and correct numbers before sending): Guild GuildName (#3, level 4) has a space for active everyday player. To join us, please reply here. Guild GuildName (#3, level 5) has a space for active player able to do at least Medium daily. To join, please reply here. Guild GuildName (#3) will be Level 5 in few days and have more space. To join us, please reply here. To Leaders of lower guilds, add the following, if you have N spaces available: We can add up to N people. Would you like to take your active members with you and merge with us? To very strong players that you really want to persuade, you may add this: We are fast-growing, knowledge-sharing guild with internal dojos, proposals, banquets and other fun. Usually for 15-20 invitations you will get 2-5 replies, so don't send one by one. Send many at the same time and collect responses. Step 2. Verification If your guild is low yet, you can skip this Step. If your guild is strong enough, you can communicate your expectations to a candidate before accepting new member. You can write your own wording or use this (message is split to 3 to meet length limit): Let’s make sure we are on the same page. Active means everyday participation with at least Medium Construction, Dungeon, Quest and Guild War. If you’re ready for that, you will be welcome. Please confirm that you are moving, but don’t quit yet - I’ll tell you what to do. Step 3. Move To confirmed candidates, send the following (message split to length limit): First, redeem your guild points before quitting. Otherwise you will lose half. Then quit your guild. Quit button is next to your name under Member icon on guild screen. After 24 hrs. cool down time go to Guild building > Ranking > GuildName > Apply. Let me know your quit time: we will look for your app same time next day and make sure we have space. Step 4. Inform your Vice(s) You have to keep your promise. Therefore as soon as you promised a space to someone, inform your Vice Leaders (if you are Vice - your Leader and other Vice) providing Player name, Player ID (sometimes players quit and change name to hide from their previous guild) and approximate join time. It should be done immediately to avoid confusion: during waiting time other Leaders may accept another person, guild will be full and you will be forced to break your promise that is not good. Sample message: Tomorrow please look for applications and accept: '' ''Name1 ID XX001234 around 00:00 Name2 ID XX001235 around 10:00 If you got enough candidates to fill all spaces, add message to your Vice(s): Don’t accept others but keep their apps in case someone from above will not join. Thanks! Step 5. Other replies We need to be nice to other candidates who gave positive answer: we may want them to join us in the future. Write them one of the following: I’ve got enough replies and promised membership to other people. I’ll let you know if someone will not join. It happens. '' ''Sorry, position was filled. Someone applied before you answered. To those who already quit their guilds, add this: You can go to Guild building>Ranking and apply to any incomplete guild, 5 applications per day. Good luck! To those who declined your invitation, you may send this: I respect your loyalty. What keeps you in your guild? It’s not an attempt to convince you. '' ''I’m trying to learn to be a better Leader and understand what I can do to make people want to stay. Step 6. Welcome To every member who was accepted into the guild, send this: —- Accepted —-'' ''Welcome to our guild! Please read full Welcome message at https://emperor-and-beauties.fandom.com/wiki/Guild_Welcome_Message Follow links and study other pages on that wiki - all essential info, tips and tricks are there. And please feel free to ask any questions and share your findings. We’re here to help each other. —- Thanks! —-'' 'Please leave you comments.' 'HaTPOHE • s37: CCCP' (Vice)' • s38: KINGS' (Lead)' • s39: Legend' (Lead)' • s40: MOCKBA' (Lead) • Говорим по-русски.'' Category:Guild